memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Mike Genovese
Birth reference and marriage results from familysearch.org |birthplace = St. Louis, Missouri, USA |gender = Male |characters = Desk sergeant ( , pictured above); Zef'No ( , pictured below) |image2 = Zef'No.jpg |caption2 = ... as Zef'No }} Peter Michael Genovese (sometimes credited as Mike Genovese) is an actor who guest-starred on both and . On TNG, he appeared as the holographic desk sergeant in the first season episode . On DS9, he was Zef'No in the second season episode . Television work Recurring roles Genovese has held recurring roles on the television series Falcon Crest, The Flash, and ER. On Falcon Crest, he played the role of Al Hurley and worked with fellow Star Trek alumni Robert Foxworth and Ellen Geer. Seven of the eight episodes in which Genovese appeared were directed either by Foxworth or by Reza Badiyi. On The Flash, Genovese portrayed Police Lieutenant Warren Garfield in twelve of the cult show's twenty-one episodes. He often worked with fellow TNG guest actor Biff Manard on the show, while others who appeared in Genovese's episodes include Ian Abercrombie, Jeffrey Combs, Charley Lang, Dick Miller, Bill Mumy, Robert O'Reilly, Kenneth Tigar, and, in one episode, regular Trek cast members Denise Crosby and Jeri Ryan. Jim Trombetta wrote three of Genovese's episodes; James A. Contner directed one. For ER, the long-running medical drama which airs on NBC, Genovese played Officer Al Grabarsky in twelve episodes from 1994 through 2000. During his time on the show, he appeared in episodes with such actors as Sam Anderson, Fran Bennett, Reg E. Cathey, Keene Curtis, Kirsten Dunst, Meg Foster, Danny Goldring, Tim Halligan, Graham Jarvis, Caroline Lagerfelt, Marc Lawrence, Lily Mariye, Deborah May, Lawrence Monoson, Jeanne Mori, Robert Picardo, Tony Plana, Cristine Rose, Michael Buchman Silver, Jimmie F. Skaggs, David Spielberg, Brooke Stephens, Gabrielle Union, and Cress Williams. Guest appearances Genovese's first episodic television role was an April 1983 episode of T.J. Hooker, which starred William Shatner in the title role and featured James Darren and Richard Herd as regulars. Hal Landon, Jr. and Biff Yeager also appeared in the episode. Genovese again appeared on T.J. Hooker in October that same year, in an episode directed by Winrich Kolbe. Afterward, Genovese has appeared on such television series as Knight Rider, Remington Steele, The Dukes of Hazzard, and Scarecrow and Mrs. King. Following his appearance on TNG, he guest-starred in 1989 episodes of L.A. Law (working with Corbin Bernsen, Larry Drake, Anne Haney, and Tzi Ma) and Quantum Leap (starring Scott Bakula and Dean Stockwell). He made return visits to both of these shows in 1993, working alongside Bernsen, Drake, and Leon Russom on L.A. Law and appearing in Quantum Leap s final episode with Bakula, Stockwell, Dan Butler, Susan Diol, Kevin McDermott, Bruce McGill, Stephen McHattie, and W. Morgan Sheppard. Genovese later appeared as Coach Westfield in two episodes of the comedy series Family Matters, including one with Barry Jenner. Since his DS9 appearance, Genovese has guest-starred on such television series as Beverly Hills, 90210, Chicago Hope, NYPD Blue (with Gordon Clapp, Scott Jaeck, and Leland Orser), The Practice (in an episode with Richard McGonagle and Alan Oppenheimer), JAG (directed by Terrence O'Hara and co-starring Dennis Cockrum, Mark Moses, and Jennifer Savidge), Cold Case, The Unit (starring Abby Brammell), and the short-lived Raines (starring Linda Park). He even made a return to science fiction with an appearance on Babylon 5 in 1998, working with Walter Koenig. References External links * * de:Mike Genovese es:Mike Genovese Category:Performers Category:TNG performers Category:DS9 performers